The night everything changed
by pokemonconfessions
Summary: Eren and Sasha discover their feeling for each other that were so obvious to everyone else.


We start our story during cadet training period, my name is Eren Yeager. Four years ago everything changed when the Colossal Titan and Armored Titans attacked and brought down Wall Maria. They caused the death of so many, including my mother. Since then i have sworn to eradicate all titans and take back the wall and make this world a better place for humanity. Along with me are my two best friends Armin and Mikasa who have against my advice are joining me in the military.

"Are you two sure you still want to do this" i said in concern.

"Yes i promised your mother i would protect you" Mikasa said matter factly.

"We are positive Eren, besides without us you'd get yourself killed" Armin said confidently.

As Eren looked across the other recruits he saw young soldiers ready for battle. Although some of the faces he had seen were either kicked out or left do to the stress. Some of the males boast about thier stature, and about how they would be joining the "military police" to "Protect" his majesty. But to Eren they were afraid and to weak to protect themselves let alone the "king".

"I cant wait to get out there" Eren said excitedly.

"Be careful of what you wish for Eren, you might get more than you can handle" Armin said as he smiled.

"Yeah, yeah" Eren said as he scanned the recruits again.

It was at this moment Eren's black eyes met with those of a hazel color. These eyes belonged to none other than Sasha Braun, the red head beauty with a charismatic and light hearted personality. Always one with an appetite and the will to help those in need. Sasha was know as "spud girl" by most other cadets but not Eren. Eren thought she was an amazing girl with a beautiful name. They hadn't talked much but from the little time they did Eren had already fallen for this girl.

"Staring at Sasha again" Mikasa said slyly as she elbowed Eren's side playfully.

"N-n-no" he stuttered all the while blushing.

"You cant fool us Eren we are your best friends" Armin said with a small chuckle.

"Even if i did like her theres no way she would or could like me back" he said as he looked away.

The three of them continued with their conversation without realizing Sasha had overheard the whole thing.

"E-e-eren likes m-me" she thought as her cheeks burned from the blush.

Throughout the day neither of them could focus on training, they had been missing trees during training for their 3dm's and during hand to hand Eren twisted his ankle. Both of them were sent to do fifty laps around the camp. By the time they finished it was already dinner time at the mess hall. Eren entered the mess hall exhausted and hungry, as he plopped down next to armin he sighed and slammed his head on the wooden table.

"E-eren dont do that you'll hurt yourself" Armin pleaded.

"I dont care, today sucked anyways" he angrily replied.

"just because you cant tell her how you feel, then you stare during training, and get caught doesn't make it our problem" Mikasa said.

"how can i tell her, i mean my mouth gets dry and i cant speak when i get near her now" he replied.

"leave her a note telling her to meet you behind the bell stand" Armin said sarcastically.

"Thats a great idea Armin!" he said excitedly.

"I wasnt-" Armin was cut off as Mikasa punched his arm.

"Ill see you guys later" he said as he ran to the cabin Sasha stays in.

After Eren left the note he went to wait by the bell stand not thinking that it was only 7:30pm when he told her to meet him at midnight. After four hours he started getting agitated.

"Whats taking her so long" he sighed in anguish.

Then it hit him, What if she doesnt like him back and she doesnt show. he then started to worry and get sad.

"i knew she didnt like me, this was a bad idea" he said to himself as he slumped down.

he then heard the crunch of twigs behind him as the noise got closer.

"Hello, is anyone there?" He asked aloud.

"Y-yes" he heard from the shadows as Sasha appeared.

"Y-you came" he said as he blushed.

"Of course i did" She said excitedly.

A moment of silence filled the air around them as their hearts beated wildly and they take small glances into each others eyes.

"is there anything you wanted to tell me?" she said as her blush intencified.

"Well ummmm" he scratches his neck nervously. "i u-umm i l-like you, like alot Sasha"

She pauses for a moment her heart fluttering as she steps closer to the blushing boy.

"I like you too, Eren" she smiled at the boy as she hugged him tightly.

As the two embraced behind the bell stand, the need for anything else beside each other was unnecessary. They pulled away from the warm embrace and gazed into one anothers eyes. as their mouths drew closer to each others, theirs eyes closed softly and their lips met in a soft yet passionate kiss. Sparks were flying as the two touched their lips locked in a wonderful embrace of their own. But alas the need for air was too great and they had to pull away. As they took in deep breathes they noticed that for once they felt truly happy since the attack 4 years ago.

"I have a new goal and im not only going to rid this world of titans for my own revenge, but for us so once this hell is done and over with we can live a life of our own" he said as he caressed her cheek.

"I would like that Eren-kun" she said lovingly.

Little did the new couple know that the feat would not be so easy to accomplish, but that is a story for another day.


End file.
